


Defeat

by KelpieChaos



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: He was a failure, an utter failure.





	Defeat

He'd never figure it out. The ways of the art were too complex; variations upon variations clamored for him to try them. And yet even the most basic form taunted him. Tormented him.

Again he's shown, each step graceful in its completion. Again he tried, hand fumbling and ungainly in their attempts. Another ruined masterpiece, murdered before it could come to fruition. Another disappointed sigh, another offer to demonstrate. If only the mastery was transferable, he'd have finished hours ago. Instead, he must suffer, endure, weather failure after more failure.

Akira doubted he'd ever figure out how to make coffee.


End file.
